Hurt
by nightmareking
Summary: Title is a work in progress, first Danny Phantom story, rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone…I um…I want to try writing for this series for a while now, but never had the courage to do so until now. This is rated because I'm for reasons. I don't know what to expect from this. Please enjoy the first chapter. OOC in most chapters.**

A beaten and battered Danny Fenton limped into his room and over to his bed. Collapsing onto the bed, he took a deep breath before his ghost sense went off and he frowned as he let out a frustrated sigh, "Kitty, Ember, Spectra…I know you three are there," he looked up and saw three surprised ghosts staring down at him with wide eyes, "I've mastered studying everyone's ecto signature. I can tell who's who before they get a chance to-"

"We're not surprised about that…you look like shit, Danny," Kitty commented, "What happened to you?"

"I'd say I love the feel of your misery," Penelope sighed, crossing her arms and shaking her head, "But I also sense pure, unadulterated rage and that's one thing I try to avoid," Danny groan as Penelope took a few steps back, her hands up defensively, "That's not to say feeding off of misery is fun or anything, but since your rage is outweighing your misery, it'll make things a whole lot worse if I try anything,"

Danny sighed as he shook his head and turned his back towards the three before Ember inhaled slowly and shook her head, "So…are you going to explain why you look like you've gone through hell or are you waiting for your friends to get here so you can-"

"What friends?" Danny hissed, looking back with green, glowing eyes, "Sam and Tucker? They're not true friends…did you know Sam has a crush on me?"

"No, the spooky chick in black has a crush on you?" Kitty said in a mocking tone, placing her hands on her cheeks as her eyes widened, "We would have never known if you didn't say anything,"

"We can do without the sarcasm, Kitty, thank you," Danny grunted as he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck before he hung his head, "She confessed to me earlier this week…I told her that I'm sorry, but I don't like her like that and that…I wanted to try and date someone else. Before I can say anything else, Sam accused me of lying to her and that I'm too afraid to admit my feelings for her, feelings that don't even exist and then I told her the name of the girl that I like and…she went quiet for about a minute and then she slapped me and walked away yelling at me until I can accept the fact that the girl that I like won't give me the time of day, I shouldn't bother to even talk to her.

Tucker heard her yelling and he asked me what happened and what I did to upset her so much. I explained to him what had happened and…he agreed with Sam and when I told him that I can't date someone that I don't like, he got all defensive for some reason and accused me of using Sam. I asked him what he meant by that and he just walked away without giving me an answer."

The three continued to stare at him as he sighed and shook his head before he continued, "All week they've been ignoring my calls. I texted them, tried to FaceTime them, I even went to their houses and…they'd ignore me when I told them that they were acting childish over something like this and that they needed to get over themselves. They…was their breaking point. They told me that until I get out of my little fantasy world, I shouldn't expect them to be there for anything. I returned home and went to bed that night."

"Okay? But why are you covered in scars? Did Skulker attack or something?" Danny frowned and shook his head as Kitty arched a brow, "If not him, then who? Which one of your enemies decided to-"

"It was the football team," Danny inhaled slowly, "They lost last weekend and they've been using me as their personal punching bag all week…and today I learned that Sam and Tucker weren't joking about their last comment. I looked at them and they looked at me before the football team looked at them and Sam and Tucker simply denied being friends with me. They said that they'd rather live their lives without being bullied then hangout with me for another day. Angered, I decided to use a small portion of my powers to defend myself and…I got suspended next week,"

"You…you got suspended for defending yourself?" the three asked in disbelief, "Where the hell were the teachers-" Danny winched in pain as he let out a forceful laugh, "Danny?"

"Teachers? That's a joke if I ever heard one," Danny winched again as he applied pressure to his side and continued, "The only teacher that was there, even when the entire team was beating the living hell out of me was the biggest ass kissing, cock sucking, ball groping, cum guzzling asshole that ever walked this earth," Penelope's eyes widened as Kitty frowned and Ember stared at the hero teen in confusion, "I'm talking about Mr. Robert Lancer, who shouldn't be a teacher if he's not willing to punish those who cause the problems to begin with,"

"Wow," Ember spoke as Danny panted, "I've never heard you speak like that, dipstick. This Lancer guy must really annoy you," Danny growled under his breath as Ember slowly sat down next to him while Kitty and Penelope stared at the two, "And your friends shouldn't have acted that way. No one can help who they fall in love with…trust me," Ember frowned as Danny's eyes widened at the rare emotions coming from the dead rocker while Penelope and Kitty frowned at their friend.

Danny sighed as he laid back down and shook his head, "Why don't you three go do whatever it was you came here to do," they looked down at him as he yawned and turned his back towards them, "I won't stop you three…just as long as you don't go after my parents or my sister,"

"Uh…yeah, sure baby pop," Ember stood up and began walking away, "By the way…who is this mysterious girl you and that goth chick were talking about? She must be really important to you and annoy her to no end for something like that to happen," Danny moaned as he lowered his head, "Is it that Latina slut or that blonde bimbo or-"

"She uh…she's a ghost…a beautiful one at that…almost like a goddess," the three stared at him with wide eyes as Danny looked up and shook his head, "Yeah…the hero of Amity Park is in love with a ghost…so sue me…I don't care,"

"No way," Kitty smirked, "This is too juicy to ignore. We just learned that Danny Phantom, Hero of Amity Park is attracted to a ghost and he's going to tell us who she is an-"

"No…no," Danny sat up again and shook his head, "I've been having a bad week…can't I just stay home and rest…you three can go out and do whatever you want, just don't go after my family and I won't fight you three," Kitty and Penelope looked at each other and slowly nodded before they ran towards the window before going intangible and flew away from Fenton Works, leaving Ember and Danny alone.

Ember sat down next to Danny again and inhaled slowly before hanging her head, "So…because you are attracted to a ghost, your friends abandoned you and left you to get beaten to a bloody pulp?" Danny's body shook as he slowly nodded, "What the hell kind of friends are they? So you don't like that goth chick, it's not the end of the world. She needs to get over herself and that other loser should at least understand that if you don't like that goth girl, it's not your fault. Like I said, no one can help who they love,"

"Yeah…and I can sense there's something else bothering you when you said that, but I don't want to pry into it," Ember frowned as she reached over with her ungloved hand and wiped a small trickle of blood on his cheek, "T-thanks…I appreciate that,"

Ember gave a genuine smile as she slowly nodded, "Yeah…don't mention it, baby pop," Ember stood up and inhaled slowly, "I'm going to make sure Kitty and Penelope don't go after your parents or sister…try to get some rest," Danny nodded before he laid back down and closed his eyes as Ember turned and went intangible before flying out of Danny's room and away from Fenton Works.

**This is my first Danny Phantom story and I hope to make something out of it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the near month wait, but I was busy while writing this chapter and barely had a chance to get it done. Please enjoy.**

Danny moaned as he opened his eyes and slowly sat up and looked around the darkened room. Taking a deep breath, he tossed his covers aside, stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Walking across the living room, Danny stepped into the kitchen and turned the light on.

Danny sat at the table, silently eating when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw his older sister Jazz staring down at him, a frown painted across her lips, "How are you feeling, little brother?" Danny sighed and shook his head as Jazz sat down next to him, "I'm glad you stood up for yourself, but why weren't Sam and Tucker there for you?"

"Sam…she uh…she confessed her feelings for me and…and I tried to let her down as gently as possible and told her that I didn't feel the same, she got upset, slapped me and Tucker overheard us and sided with Sam, they told me that they're not going to be there when I needed them and as it turns out…that was more than an empty threat," Jazz's eyes widened as Danny inhaled slowly and shook his head, "But whatever…it shows who your true friends are, so it's fine,"

"What happened?" Danny continued to eat as Jazz leaned closer to her younger brother and frowned, "What happened? Are you just playing with them or-"

"No…I really don't have any feelings towards Sam outside of a former friendship and…and they acted like children. So I don't like Sam like that, why did she have to-"

"Why don't you tell me what you told them upset them so much?" Danny lowered his head and Jazz rubbed his back, "C'mon Danny, I can't help you if you don't talk to me," Danny slowly raised his head and arched a brow, "I won't judge you, Danny. All I'm asking you is to tell me what you the three of you talked about and what you said that upset them so much?"

"I…I told them that I had feelings for someone else and when I told them her name, they…yeah…they left," Jazz stared at him and Danny frowned as he shook his head, "No…you're going to judge me like they did an-"

"You know that that's not true, Danny, I've never judged you an-" Danny stared at her with a slightly irritated glared and she sighed as she shook her head, "Fair point, but I'm not going to judge you over something like this and no matter who it is, I won't tell mom and dad." Danny lowered his head and mumbled under his breath, "What?" Danny mumbled under his breath again and Jazz leaned closer to him, "One more time?"

"Ember, Ember, it's Ember, okay!" Jazz's eyes widened and Danny growled under his breath, "Yeah…judge me, go right ahead, the hero of Amity Park…what the hell?"

"It's okay, Danny," Jazz softly smiled as she rubbed Danny's back again, "Certain things in life can't be answered easily and this is one of those things that are impossible to answer. So you're attracted to Ember, who cares? If I were a lesbian, I'd date her," Danny looked at her, dumbfounded, "I'm serious, her music is amazing and a few other things and-"

"I'm the hero of Amity Park, she's one of my enemies, how in the hell can you joke about-"

"Batman and Catwoman are a good example of that," Danny groaned and rested his head on the surface of the table, "Danny, no one chooses stuff like this, it just happens," Jazz stood up and began walking away, "If you want my opinion, you should talk to her when she's not trying to take over the world or you two are fighting. Who knows, something might come of it,"

"Yeah, me getting my ass kicked again," Jazz walked out of the kitchen as Danny's ghost sense went off and his eyes widened as he looked around as cold sweat ran down his face, "No," standing up, he walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs in a panic.

**Well…enjoy the second chapter. Sorry for the length…I had something planned and…enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NeoGamer93: Yeah, you called it.**

**Lad85: Thanks. Keep reading.**

**DisFan00: Good to know. Yeah, sorry about that. **

**Devilzxknight86: Probably…not going to spoil anything here.**

**Mezmeriedbyla: Good to know and I hope you keep reading.**

**Williamhill186: Thanks. Keep reading.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Danny entered his room and spotted Kitty sitting on his bed, a playful smirk crossing her lips and Penelope sitting at his desk, her arms crossed with an amused look crossing her face. Taking a deep breath, the black-haired Halfa shook his head as he crossed his arms, "What happen to you two going out with Ember an-"

"Funny you should mention Ember, Danny," the green-haired biker stood up and stepped closer to Danny, the smirk never leaving her lips, "We just learned a little secret involving her…would you like to hear it?" Danny's eyes widened before he looked away, "You see, we just learned that a certain ghost has feelings for my best friend and he thinks it'll cause problems," Danny looked down, his blue eyes met with Kitty's red ones, "But he's being selfish by not telling her and if he doesn't man up and talk to her…well I'm going to have to put him in a timeout for a bit,"

"Timeout? What do you mean by tha-" before Danny could finish, Kitty brought her left hand up to her lips and blew a kiss his way and Danny's eyes widened before he vanished.

Repeating the process, Danny stood in front of her once again and he shook his head, "What in the actual hell was that?"

"One of my own special abilities," Kitty answered, "Just don't piss me off and I won't have to punish you,"

Danny stared at her in disbelief before Penelope cleared her throat and the Halfa looked up in confusion, "We can talk about what happened later but right now what makes you believe we'll allow something like this? You said so yourself, you're the hero of Amity and she's one of your enemies an-"

"Am I going to have to use my sister's logic which…scares me because it makes sense," the two stared at him in silence as Danny sighed and shook his head, "What do I have to do to keep you two quiet about this?"

"We're not going to keep quiet about this, Danny," Kitty crossed her arms and shook her head, "No, you're going to talk to Ember and tell her everything you told your crazy sister. She has a right to know about this since it involves her…but I'm going to tell you this for your own good, if you do anything to hurt her, me banishing you would seem like a blessing…and don't worry, she won't walk away without some type of warning herself,"

"And who knows what might happen," Penelope stood up and stretched, "This might turn out to be something worthwhile. Things in the Ghost Zone have been slow for everyone's taste,"

"But…but…she's going to clobber me with her guitar and then-"

"You don't know that for sure, Danny. What did she tell you before we left?" Kitty arched a brow and Danny growled under his breath before he shook his head, "What? Is the big hero of Amity Park going to chicken out because of a little fear he holds? Are you afraid of Ember or something?"

"Yes…that's exactly it because I know what's going to happen," Danny cleared his throat and shook his head, "Hey Ember, do you remember that mystery girl that pissed my friends off? Well she's you. Yes I know we're enemies and everything, but I find you incredibly attractive and your music is amazing and you seem like someone who'll be fun to hang out with, please don't take my head off with your guitar." Inhaling slowly, the Halfa hung his head, "And that's what's going to happen. She'll raise her guitar and swing down, clobbering me and possibly killing me befo-" before he could finish, a blue mist escaped his mouth and his eyes widened as he looked up to see Kitty and Penelope smirking at him.

Slowly turning around, his eyes widened more when he spotted Ember floating behind him, her lower lip quivering, "I…l-listen, Ember…I don't want to so…c-c-can Kitty do that disappearing trick on me again instead? It'll be much-"

"Sorry Danny," Danny looked back to see Kitty walking towards the window, "I just remembered, Johnny's at the bar and he's going to need help getting home tonight. Can't let some random skank seduce him," before Danny can argue, Kitty flew out of the window in a hurry.

Danny looked at Penelope as she shook her head and walked towards the window as well, "Sorry, I'm not a couple's counselor, whatever happens between you two will stay between you two…besides I'm off today," Danny growled under his breath as he watched the redhead fly out of the window without another word.

"They set me up…they totally set me up…why couldn't I sense Ember's ecto signature though an-"

"So," he looked back as Ember floated down tot eh floor and stepped closer to him, "The reason your friends acted like dipsticks is because of me?"

"Yes…no…I mean…double negative…I…damn," Ember hummed and arched a brow as Danny walked over to the bed and Ember followed close behind. Sitting down on the bed, Danny hung his head as Ember sat down next to him and waited.

Inhaling slowly, Danny looked up at the ceiling and shook his head, "Yes…the girl I have a crush on is you…I'm not going to deny it or anything, and when I told Sam about it, she was less than happy and…and then Tucker overheard us and decided that Sam was right and I was just lying to everyone to involved and the two of them just abandoned me," he looked at the blue-haired rocker and took a deep breath, "Kill me, clobber me, do whatever, I probably deserve it,"

"You can't help with who you fall in love with," Ember sighed, lifting her right leg up to her chest as she frowned, "You're an idiot, you know that, dipstick?" she looked back up and saw the confused look crossing Danny's face, "You had us debating on who this mystery girl was, it turns out it was me and instead of telling me earlier, you brushed it off, not giving a damn on how I might feel," her eyes widened when she realized what she had just said and the two sat in silence as they looked away from one another.

Ember looked up, opened her mouth and got ready to speak again when the sound of Danny's phone going off interrupted her. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he looked down and read the message aloud, "Danny, help us. Technus is attacking," Ember looked at the phone before looking at Danny, who had a cold look behind his eyes before he put his phone away, "Huh, that's technically not a cry for help. And since it's not a cry for help, I don't know what to do,"

"Heh, you have a bit of a bad boy in you, huh, baby pop?" Ember slightly smiled as she shook her head, "I like it," Danny shook his head as the two of them continued to sit in silence.

**Something is going to happen next chapter…enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Sam and Tucker panted as they ran down the street and through the front door of Fenton Works. Closing the door behind them, Sam looked up and narrowed her eyes, "Danny! Danny, where in the hell are you!" without waiting for a reply, the two hurried up the stairs.

Running into Danny's room, the two spotted the Halfa and Ember on the bed, staring at them in annoyance, "What the hell!" Sam snapped and Danny narrowed his eyes slightly, "You ignore our texts, but you have time to talk with this witch!" Danny growled under his breath as Ember reached for her guitar, "And you! You unleash him from whatever spell you have him under an-"

"She doesn't have me under any spell, dipstick," everyone looked at Danny as he stood up and inhaled slowly, "When she's not trying to take over the world, Ember's music is awesome, to say the least, and look at her, she's like a goddess, but even that's an understatement, she's got a great personality, she seems to care for her friends and that's just naming a few good things about her.

And you want to talk about ignoring? Let's talk about how you two totally ignored me all week and let the entire football team beat the hell out of me before I got suspended and all because I didn't return Sam's feelings, let's talk about that,"

"Danny, we were just trying to-"

"To save your own asses, dipstick," Ember interrupted Tucker as she stood up next to Danny, her green eyes glowing, "And baby pop is right, I don't have him under any spell because, believe it or not, you can't help who you fall in love with. You should've just said okay, that's fine, I hope I didn't screw our friendship up and move on,"

Sam stared at the blue-haired diva with a look of hatred behind her eyes, "What did you just-"

"What's going on in here?" the four looked back to see Jazz standing in the doorway, "Sam? Tucker? What are you two doing here?"

"Jazz, look," Sam stated, pointing towards Danny and Ember, "Danny's with one of his enemies. Ember has him under some kind of mind control an-"

"Did you tell her?" Jazz questioned Danny.

Danny looked at her in confusion as Jazz's eyes darted towards Ember before looking at her only brother and arched a brow, "Oh…yes and no…sort of…I was tricked and…we were talking before Sam and Tucker decided to rudely barge in,"

"Well…yeah, but that's because Technus was chasing us and we texted you for help an-" before Sam could finish, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked back to see Jazz glaring at her, "Jazz?"

"You two should leave before something happens. Danny and Ember are in the middle of having a private discussion and it was rude of you to just walk in here without knocking," Jazz looked up at the two and a playful smile crossed her lips, "And Danny, try not to make me an aunt any time soon,"

"Jazz!" Jazz laughed as she ushered Sam and Tucker out of the room and down the hall. Danny groaned as he stood up and walked over to the door before closing it.

Danny sighed as he looked back to see Ember hanging her head, "Um…Jazz was…she was just joking…she um…I was…we-"

"I…it's fine, baby pop, my brother…he loved to tease me when I was alive so…I can't fault your sister for that," Ember sighed as she stood up and stepped closer to Danny, "And that was rude of those dipsticks. We were just having a simple conversation and they just up ne break into your room like it's no big deal," she looked up, a small smirk forming across her lips as she shook her head, "And calling them dipsticks? I didn't think you had that in you,"

"Yeah…well…they um…she shouldn't have accused you of that or called you that," Danny rubbed the back of his head before taking a deep breath, "So…you have a brother?" Ember hummed and slowly nodded, "Cool…is there anything else…like when's your birthday?"

"Are we seriously going to have this conversation?" Ember crossed her arms and Danny shrugged his shoulders. Ember sighed and shook her head, "Look baby pop, I need to leave before your parents see me, but if you're not doing anything tomorrow, we can continue this chat," Danny hummed and nodded as Ember went intangible and floating down through the floor. Danny sighed as he walked over to his bed and fell onto the mattress.

Jazz pushed Sam and Tucker out of the house and crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes, "Jazz please," Sam pleaded, "You have to let us back in there. Danny's under her control an-"

"And you know that that's not true Sam," Jazz closed her eyes and shook her head, "Danny hasn't been experiencing anything abnormal behavior outside of having feelings for Ember, and as his friends, you two should be supportive of that instead of acting like small children whose parents wouldn't give them a toy,"

"But Jazz, she's one of his enemies an-"

"And Danny's a big boy, Tucker, and he can handle himself just fine, and even still, you two shouldn't have just ran into his room like that," Tucker frowned as Sam growled under her breath, "Listen, why don't you two go home, stay away from Danny for the rest of the weekend, and possibly next week too and when he's ready to talk to you, everyone should have calmed down a little by then,"

"But Danny's been suspended next week an-"

"And I'll talk to him about it, but you two showing up like this and interrupting Danny and Ember…you should leave before anything else can happen and leave Danny alone for a few days," before Sam and Tucker could respond, Jazz stepped into the house and closed and locked the door.

Jazz walked up the stairs and over to Danny's room. Opening the door, she poked her head into the room and saw her brother lying on the bed with his back towards her. Inhaling slowly, Jazz backed out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her before walking back to her room.

**Well…enjoy…things will be picking up soon/**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to apologize for the long hiatus on this one. I have been debating on a few things when it came to this story, but I have finally settled on the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

Jazz walked into Danny's room and lightly shook her brother awake, "Danny," Danny moaned and slowly opened his eyes, "Listen Danny, I'm going to take mom and dad out for the day. You should get ready," Danny moaned in confusion and turned on his side, his back facing his sister, "I overheard you and Ember, and she's supposed to come by today, so I'm going to keep mom and dad busy while you two talk, and don't worry, I've disabled all of the defenses so nothing will hurt Ember,"

"Fine," Danny groaned before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Looking back, he slightly frowned, "What about Sam and Tucker?"

"I talked to them before sending them home last night, so you shouldn't have to worry about them," Jazz turned and began walking away. Stopping at the door, she looked back and shook her head, "Try to take it easy today, Danny. If you must go out, make sure you have plenty of water and-"

"I get it Jazz," Jazz smiled before she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and Danny stood up and stretched before getting dressed.

Ember laid on the couch in her realm, staring at the ceiling with narrowed eyes as Kitty stood above her with a concerning look crossing her face, "So…are you going back to meet up with Danny again or-"

"Yeah…we talked for a while last night until those two idiots he used to run with decided to show up…baby pop even called them dipsticks," Ember smirked, "That tech freak Technus was bothering them last night and baby pop didn't do a damn thing to help them,"

"Wonderful," Kitty rolled her eyes and shook her head, "But you seem…I don't know, lost…did anything else happen last night?" the smirk faded as Ember moaned and shook her head, "Then what's wrong, girlfriend?"

"I want to go out and teach this Lancer guy, those jocks and those idiots baby pop used to run with a lesson, but…I promised baby pop we'd talk more today. He wants to know more about me and…I don't know,"

"You like him and you know it," Kitty smirked and Ember sighed as she sat up, "What's the big deal? What you said last night is true, but you're letting your experience with _him_ cloud your judgement. Hell, you've dated Skulker, the 'Ghost Zone's greatest hunter' so there's no way you can do any worse, and speaking from…some kind of experience, Danny's a really nice guy. You can't do better than him," Ember took a deep breath and Kitty sat down beside her, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll shadow you two today an-"

"Baby pop can tell when a ghost is near and who it is so…thanks but I'll be fine. Besides, he's probably still hurting from yesterday," Ember stood up and reached for her guitar, "I'll see you later," Kitty hummed and nodded as Ember vanished in a whirlwind of blue flames.

The Halfa and the ghost rocker sat in the living room in silence for several moments before Ember looked up and cleared her throat. Danny looked up in confusion before Ember took a deep breath and shook her head, "So…you said you wanted to talk…so…talk,"

"Uh…right…like I said, I barely know anything about you, like when's your birthday,"

"September 17th," Ember answered, "Next?"

"Right…when um…actually, why are you so hellbent on taking over the world?" Ember sighed and leaned back, "Too personal?"

"No…I'm not…I don't want to take over the world, I just want rock to be the dominant music of the world. Today's music is a bunch of crap and have little to no meaning behind the lyrics,"

"Heh…I guess you're right…KISS, Metallica, Guns n' Roses an-"

"Wait," Ember looked at Danny with slightly narrowed eyes, "How do you know about those bands? They were before you were born, baby pop and I highly doubt that anyone would know about them today." Danny rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "Well?"

"I…I listen to them in secret, only because my parents call it noise, but…they have some meaningful songs and…well…I like their music,"

Ember smirked as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her lap, "I never knew that the hero of Amity Park listens to some of the greatest bands of all time. Which is you favorite some from each band?" Danny looked at her with a questionable look crossing his face and Ember shook her head, "What? You think you're the only one who's going to be asking questions? Think again, baby pop."

"No, I guess you're right," Danny chuckled and shook his head before he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, "Hotter Than Hell, Enter Sandman and Sweet Child of Mine," Ember hummed and nodded. Danny looked at her and arched a brow at the emotionless expression crossing Ember's face, "What?"

"I'm waiting for you to ask me about my life before I died…you want to ask me that, don't you?"

"Yeah…but I won't," Ember hummed in confusion as Danny took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling again, "I could tell when you told me you had a brother last night that it upset you, like I wasn't supposed to know about it, so I don't want to pry into something if it's too personal."

Ember's eyes widened before she took a deep breath and looked away from him, "Damn your modesty," Danny chuckled before Ember looked up at him again and slightly frowned, "Can I ask you something…if it's not too personal?" Danny hummed in confusion, "How did you…get your powers?" Danny sighed and shook his head, "Too personal?"

"No, it's stupid…my parents built a Ghost Portal and once it failed, they gave up, but Sam dared me to go inside of it and here's where the stupid part comes in, my parents put an on/off button _inside of the machine!_" Ember's eyes widened as Danny groaned, "Who in the hell would put a button like that inside of the machine?"

"Idiots," Ember hissed under her breath.

"I felt a surge of electricity run through my body and my D.N.A. altered before I passed out from the pain. When I woke up, my hair was white and my eyes were glowing green. We later learned what happened and I eventually took on the role as the hero of Amity Park," Danny stood up and stretched, "But it sucks. The Guys in White hunt me down, my parents hunt me down and most, if not all, my enemies want me dead…so…I'm thinking about giving the whole hero life up."

"Well if you do, that's on you," Ember stood up as a blue mist escaped Danny's mouth and he groaned, "Who's here?"

"It's Kitty and Johnny and usually when they come here together, they're arguing about something and they want me to play mediator and settle their little argu-"

"Not this time, little man," they looked back and saw the biker couple floating behind them and Johnny smirked, "No, you see, Kitty told me about last night and I just had to see it to believe it, but here we are, Danny Phantom, Mr. Goody Two Shoes himself, wanting to date one of his enemies, man this couldn't get-" before he could finish, Kitty jabbed him in the side with her elbow and Johnny looked at her, "What the hell, babe?"

"I told you we were just coming here to see how everything is going with them, not to bother Danny," the green-haired ghost looked back at the two and Ember glared at her best friend with narrowed eyes, "I just told him what happened last night and he decided to hop on his motorcycle and ride here and…here we are…so what happened?"

"We were talking, I told him when my birthday is, he told me how he got his powers and…I learned that he enjoys the same kind of music that I do. He even said he might give up the hero life,"

The biker couple looked at the Halfa with wide eyes and Danny sighed and shook his head, "I'm just getting sick of being hunted by my parents and the Guys in White while the media paints me out to be the bad guy. Just as long as a ghost doesn't go after my parents or my sister, we won't have a problem,"

"Wait, wait, wait," Johnny shook his head and stepped closer to Danny, "So…you're actually quitting the hero scene?" Danny hummed and nodded, "Like we can come and terrorize the town and you _won't _come after us?"

"Just as long as you don't go after my family, we won't have a problem," Danny frowned, "Like I said, I'm getting sick of being hunted like a common animal while the media paints me out to be the bad guy while the corrupt politicians destroy the city and they're made to be the heroes. So, you guys can come and go, terrorize the town, do whatever, just as long as you-"

"-stay away from your family…but Danny…you know some of your enemies will go after them just to get to you, right?" Kitty asked and Danny hummed and nodded, "Are you sure you want to-"

"Yes, for the last time, I'm done being the hero," Danny groaned and Ember lightly frowned, "Let the government take care of the ghosts…not like they could, but whatever. I might make an appearance once in a while, but that'll just be to show the citizens of Amity Park that Danny Phantom isn't dead,"

Ember slipped her had into Danny's and Danny looked at her in confusion as she shook her head, "You don't have to be the hero if you don't want to. No one's forcing you, baby pop," Danny inhaled slowly and nodded.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way," Johnny smirked and the three looked at him in confusion, "We need to celebrate. This is a first, Danny boy is actually letting us do whatever we want," he and Kitty walked out of the house before Ember looked at Danny again and gave a small smile and began pulling him towards the door.

**Again, sorry for the long hiatus…enjoy.**


End file.
